Welcome To Woodland Valley (Credits)
Credits taken from "Welcome To Woodland Valley", Season 2, episode 46/47, 86th and 87th episode overall. Credits Written and Directed by Mitchell Kriegman Created by Mitchell Kriegman Produced by Richard A. Fernandes Erica Levin Line Producer Sally K. Cohen Starring Noel MacNeal Also Starring Peter Linz Vicki Kenderes-Eibner Jim Kroupa Tyler Bunch Jennifer Barnhart Dave Goelz Eric Jacobson and Lynne Thigpen Tara Mooney Geoffrey Holder with Brad Garrett and Gilbert Gottfried as The Possums Producer Andy Yerkes Co-Producers P. Kevin Strader Claudia Silver Line Producer Deborah Mayer Coordinating Producer James Sabatini Associate Producer Stacey Adams Associate Director Dean Gordon Stage Managers Adam Matalon Anne Louise Wallace Songs Produced by Brian Woodbury Peter Lurye Vocals Produced by Andrew Wyatt Score Produced by Julian Harris Script Supervisors Chris Hoey Lindsey Aikens Production Coordinators Kim M. White Richard Buhrman Production Accountants Adam Vitalis Joyce Hsieh Graphics Designers Chris Renaud Cathy Hundt Editors Tom Heckbert Rob Hall Marybeth Benivegna Jim Snarski Post Production Supervisors Matthew Galkin Erica Levin Supervising Music Producer Peter Lurye Production Designer Cabot McMullen Art Directors David B. Ellis David Ellis Lighting Designer Randy Nordstrom Shadow Puppet Segments Jon Ludwig Muppet Designer Paul Andrejco Jim Henson's Muppet Workshop Lara MacLean Anney McKilligan Andrea Detwiler Vanessa Gifford Ed Christie Mary Brehmer Christine Moyes Tim Miller Connie Peterson Fred Buchholz Larry Jameson Larry Galanter Rob Gardner Script Coordinators Ajamu Walker Susan Kopensky Booth P.A. Kim Delise Continuity Samantha Osby Curriculum Consultants Harvard Project Zero: Belinda Basca - Kiki Donis Stacy Grossman - Tina Grotzer Jennifer T. Liske University of Massachusetts: Dan Anderson Sound Design and Mixing Danny Caccavo Animator Jim Spieler Opening Titles Sequence and Digital Compositing by Shadow Digital Post Production Coordinator Lesley R. Stewart Sound Design John Alberts Chris Floberg Assistant Accountants Ulla Davis Mike Meere Assistant Editor Bryan Shelton Assistants to Producers Katya O'Hagan Jim Calcaterra Kimberly L. Maisel Key Production Assistant Bruce Dunkins Assistants to Art Directors Katya DeBear Jennifer Weil Bethany Berry-Weiss Production Assistants Kate Dumbrys Jon Higgins Dana Howbert Brendan C. Kombol Molly Light Kate Rorick Ellen Tam Jennifer C. Brooks Chad Cruikshank Marc Delforte Bill Griffith Karyn Kaplan Erin Slattery Honey Trabitz Technical Director Tom Guadarrama Video Bob Salzer Tape Operators Mark Katz Jeff Lee Mark Rusciano Audio Peter Hefter Joe West Victor Smith Gaffer Eugene Meienhofer Electricians Constantine Leonardos Alex Gutierrez Gerard MacMillan Cameras Pat Minietta Jim Scurti Larry Solomon Utilities Keith Conod Jack Cooke Mike Moran Jim Washburn Carpenters Mark Mancuso John Walker John DeVito Rich Lohrer Alex Gutierrez Prop Builder Bill DePaulo Props Constructionist Bill DePaolo Props Tom Travers Jim Pesce Songs Music and Lyrics by Kristen Anderson Bobby Lopez Brian Woodbury Andrew Wyatt Mitchell Kriegman Bill Obrecht & Peter Lurye Joanne Bogart Tyler Bunch Music Score by Julian Harris Taped at Silver Screen Studios at Chelsea Piers, NY Taped at Lifetime Studios in New York Digital Compositing Provided by Unitel Video NY Executive Producers Mitchell Kriegman Brian Henson Margaret Loesch Alex Rockwell Shadow Projects Jim Henson Television © The Jim Henson Company MCMXCIX Category:Season 2 Credits Category:Credits Category:English Credits